


Korra the Lady Bender

by ProteinBlob



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alley Sex, Comfort, Cunnilingus, During Book 1, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gay Panic, Incest, Korra Fan - Freeform, Korra being jealous, Korra the flirt, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Panic Attack, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, hardcore makeouts, mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: As if it was any surprise, the Avatar has always been a hit with the ladies, whether it be an accident or circumstance, the young woman seemed to have a knack for getting into some sexy troubles.(Note: All of these stories are not connected unless I say so.)
Relationships: Korra/Korra Fan (Avatar), Korra/Mao (Avatar), Korra/Senna (Avatar)
Kudos: 14





	1. Love for the Fans

“That match was so good!” exclaimed Tao, the one in the trio dressed as Mako, the fire bender of the Fire Ferret team. The three of them were leaving the pro bending stadium, just having finished watching a game. “I was so sure that Bolin was gonna miss, but Mako made sure to back him up, as usual.”

“It was good, but you can’t forget about the slip that he took, which Bolin made sure to compensate by deflecting the disc headed toward him.” Lao explained, adjusting his glasses as he looked up at his larger friend, a smile on his face.

“Come on, dude, we both know that Mako was the MVP of the game.” The scarf-wearing man said confidently.

“Please, if it wasn’t for Bolin, your boyfriend out there would have been knocked unconscious.” The spectacled fan tease, getting the larger man agitated. The two looked intensely into each other’s eyes.

“Hahah! Very funny, guys, let’s not forget who the _true_ star of the Fire Ferrets is!” Started Mao, the woman who was clearly a fan of the Fire Ferrets’ water bender, who had a cocky smirk on her face.

The other two let out a groan, knowing full well what she was going to say. Lao spoke up, “Is it Kor-“

“Korra, obviously! Her strength and wisdom are the perfect package for a pro-bender! She can expertly use water to her advantage to disillusion foes and knock them off their feet!” Mao excitedly explained, much to the chagrin of her friends.

“Alright, Mao, we get it, you got the hots for the Avatar.” Tao teased, a knowing smirk on his face, one that made the other blush, and his friend chuckle.

“S-So what, okay? Can you really blame me?” Mao crossed her arms, earning a shrug from Tao.

“Not really, just funny to see you get all flustered about it.”

Mao rolled her eyes, adjusting her own rounded glasses. “It was a pretty great match, though.” She added, a smile on her face.

“Yeah it was! I was almost thinking the Ferrets weren’t gonna make it! But once again, Mako comes in at the last minute to knock the Gerbil-Moles’ star player back!” Tao cheered, stretching his hands behind his back as he leaned back against the building.

“I also thought Bolin’s play when he made them trip was a smart move on his part.” Lao added, relaxing against the building as well, hands in his pockets.

The three of them lounged around for a few minutes in front of the stadium, talking about some of their favorite plays, and how excited they were to go to the next game of the season. Lao even placed a bet that Bolin would be the one to make the final knockback that could secure the Fire Ferrets’ victory. Of course, Tao accepted.

Mao let out a soft chuckle at the two, combing her hands through her hair, freezing up in realization as she realized why it felt like her hair was being more complicated with her tonight than usual.

“Ah, dammit! Guys, I lost my hair tie.” She griped, getting the others’ attention.

“Oh man, you think they’ll let you in to find it?” Asked Tao, glancing down at the ground as if it would pop up right there.

“I dunno, but I gotta get it back. You guys can head on without me.” Mao sighed, making her way back to the stadium entrance.

“You sure? We can help out if you need it.” Lao assured, taking a step towards her.

“Nah, it shouldn’t be too hard. I’ll see you guys later.” Mao said, giving the two an assuring grin, hoping that would settle it.

“Well, alright. But stay safe, okay? See ya later.” Tao waved back at her, starting to head away from the stadium with Lao.

Mao was making her way back inside, squeezing past people, grumbling to herself as she did, hoping that the cleaning crew hadn’t come through yet. Thankfully, at least it seemed like there were less people leaving, making it easier for her to get back.

She would keep running her fingers through her hair, as if hoping that the hair tie would magically appear there. It would definitely mean not having to talk with people.

She made her way back to the mostly empty stadium, thankful that the seats they occupied before were empty, meaning less of a hassle for her.

She quickly rushed over to her spot, looking around frantically in front of her seat, in front of the other seats, under all the seats, and even behind the seats. She knew that when it came to pro-bending, she could get a little…out of control. But come on, she knew that Korra winked at HER!

It seemed like she would never find what she was looking for, until at last, Mao managed to find it hanging off the back bar of her seat!

She silently cheered for herself, reaching over to grab it and stuff it in her pocket.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” Asked a deep, gruff voice behind her.

The young woman turned around to see one of the security guards standing stiffly next to her, hands behind his back.

“O-Oh, um, I-I just had to, um, grab something here.” She said, trying not to stutter so much. She couldn’t help it, she didn’t too well in social situations.

The guard cocked an eyebrow, clearly suspicious of the other’s behavior. “Grab something, huh? What is it?” He crossed his arms.

Mao took a breath, holding up her hair tie, “Just this. I dropped it during the game and had to get it back.”

He leaned over, as if trying to inspect it. The guard then reached over to try and grab it, which Mao instinctively pulled away.

“Wh-What are you doing?” She asked, starting to get worried.

“We’ve been hearing about Equalists conducting secret meetings and sending messages during pro-bending games.” He explained, arms crossed.

Mao gasped, looking at her hair band, then at him. She shook her head quickly in denial, “No! No, that’s not what I was doing at all!”

“Then just show me that and I’ll make sure.”

“B-But it’s mine! I’m not an Equalist!” She said loudly, her heart racing as she felt the intense gaze of the officer.

“Then hand it over.” He said sternly, hand out, expecting her to comply.

Mao was gasping softly, her heart racing as she could feel her breath shortening. She worried that she was about to pass out or something.

“What’s going on here?”

Both Mao and the guard looked over to see who spoke up. If Mao wasn’t anxious before, she sure was now, but in a way different way.

Korra eyed between the two of them, confused and concerned.

“I’m trying to see if this person is working for the Equalist, but she’s not complying.” The officer explained, sounding slightly agitated.

Korra looked over at Mao, whose face was red and was hunched in on herself slightly, trying not to look too awkward in front of her favorite player.

“Her? No way! She comes to all my games, and she’s a great fan!” Korra assured, making Mao gasp softly; she knew who she was?

“That doesn’t matter, she’s being uncooperative.”

“Well, maybe ease up on her? You’re making her feel uncomfortable.” Korra walked over to Mao, standing on the behind the one she was on. She turned to the other young woman, looking into her eyes.

“I’m sorry about this guy here, he’s always kind of a hard ass.” She leaned to her ear for that last part.

Mao let out a soft chuckle, relieved to see someone on her side, especially her favorite player.

“That’s a nice hair tie, it looks just like mine.” She said softly, seeing how Mao reacted.

“Y-Yeah, I wanted to uh…get you right…” She looked down nervously, fidgeting with the tie for a bit before opening it up show it to Korra.

“It looks really nice.” Korra smiled, resting a hand on the other’s back, making her jump.

“Oh, sorry.” She apologized, pulling her hand back.

“N-No, it’s fine.” She assured with a smile, all the while the guard rolled his eyes, getting impatient.

He cleared his throat, letting them both know that he was indeed still there.

“Look, I saw her hair tie, and there was nothing written on it or anything. And you can take my word for it, cuz I’m the Avatar.” She said proudly while pointing her thumb to herself.

“Whatever.” The guard huffed, turning around, “I’m still gonna keep an eye out for anything suspicious.”

“Ugh, he’s the worst.” Korra groaned, hopping down to her level of seats. “Sorry about that.”

“Um…thanks for that.” She spoke, her voice a bit higher than usual; a nervous tick of hers.

“No problem, I just couldn’t let him mess with you, huh? Plus, you seemed kind of stressed.” She put her arm around the other, starting to walk her out of the seats, which gave them more room to stand.

Mao gasped, feeling Korra’s muscular, secure arm around her, starting to be led out from the seats and down to the main floor. She could die right now and be happy. The young woman took a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves.

“I have a problem; I get really nervous and anxious when I’m dealing with people and things I’m not comfortable with. I looked like a dumbass.” She cursed herself, looking away from Korra.

“Hey, come on, there’s no need for that. People aren’t perfect, and no one would blame you for getting all upset and nervous.” She started rubbing the other’s shoulders, leading her to the back of the arena.

Mao looked around, feeling a bit nervous, but it was quelled when she realized who it was escorting her. She kept playing with the hair tie that she was holding.

“So, what is your name? I’ve seen you at all our games, but I’d feel bad if I didn’t know your name at least.” Korra asked, turning to the other.

She felt her heart skip a beat, looking over at the other as well, stopping in her tracks. “M-Mao…my name is Mao.” She answered, fiddling with the hair tie that was still in her hands as she kept looking away, too flustered to look the other in the eye.

“Mao. That’s a nice name.” Korra said, trying to cheer the other up as she rubbed her back. She felt the other gasp as she did.

“Sorry, I get kind of too close for my own good.” She joked, starting to pull back.

“It’s fine. I-I…I like it.” Mao confessed, looking over at her once more, seeing the Avatar’s eyes.

“Mao’s a pretty cute name, honestly. Makes sense for a cute girl like you.” She smirked, watching as the other’s face went dark red.

She really thought she was cute?? Mao’s heart was racing as she could see a sultry look in the other’s eyes, making her heart race. And did she really feel the other slide her hand down her back, getting closer to her butt. This had to be a dream or something, right?

She could feel Korra leading them outside, behind the Pro-Bending stadium and into an alley, just the two of them. If she didn’t know better, she’d say Korra was about to do something surprising.

“You alright, hon? You seem pretty tense. I think I know a way I can get you relaxed~” The Avatar teased, leaning over to rest her lips on the other’s neck, making Mao squeak softly at the contact, her body tensing up and shivering anxiously.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you~” She whispered, looking the other in the eyes, but then a look of worry was on Korra’s face.

“I-I mean, if you want me to stop, I can, I just figured-“

“It’s fine. It really is.” Mao said in a rush, exhaling slowly as her hands reached to rest on the Avatar’s shoulders. This was really happening, The Avatar, Korra, her favorite player, was going to have sex with her. She was absolutely ecstatic.

“I want this. I really do.” Mao smiled, her glasses starting to fall down her nose before she quickly corrected them.

Korra let out a relieved sigh, “Good. Me too.” She nodded, leaning forward to start kissing the other’s lips, humming softly as she did.

Mao never kissed anyone before, so she was worried about messing up, but she tried her best as she opened her mouth for her, her tongue starting to slowly slide out against Korra’s lips, which she could feel open up as well.

Korra’s hands went down to the other’s waist, sliding up her shirt and feeling up Mao’s soft, pale stomach. She hummed against her as she began pulling her shirt up more.

Mao shivered slightly as she felt the cool air on her belly, worried that Korra wouldn’t like how she looked. She then felt her pull away, looking her in the eyes before Korra got down on a knee in front of her, looking up at her as she did.

Her face went red as she felt the other’s gaze, especially on her soft tummy.

“I-I’m sorry I’m not as fit as you…” She apologized sheepishly.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. I think it’s cute.” She smiled, pressing her lips to the other’s tummy as she kissed it softly.

Mao squeaked again, feeling her warm lips, sending a tingle up her spine as she arched slightly against the wall.

“What I’m really looking for is this~” Korra turned her attention to the other’s crotch, her hands reaching up to the waistband of the other’s pants, looking up at her for verification.

Mao nodded quickly, even humming in affirmation, and in the next moment, she felt the cool air on her bare legs, and her naked cunt. They shook in excitement as she looked down to see Korra staring at her. Her mind freaked out as she saw it, worried that Korra saw something wrong.

“I…Is everything okay?” She asked, a hand resting on the wall behind her. She saw Korra lick her lips, staring at her pussy as she leaned back.

“Not at all. Just taking a moment to admire it~” She said, knowing it would make the girl’s face red as a tomato.

She then pressed her lips towards the other’s wet cunt, lapping slowly against it as her hands rested on her thighs, humming softly as her tongue lapped up and down the other’s dripping womanhood. She could hear the other muffle her whimpers and moans as her tongue began teasing deeper and deeper inside her, all the while her hands rubbed her thighs.

“Haaah~ Mmmm~” Mao bit her lip, arching herself against Korra as she felt her push her tongue deeper inside her, all the while her other hand covered her mouth, hoping no one would dare come back behind here.

The sensation of Korra’s hands on her body made her heart race even more, her legs shaking as the situation hit her: Korra was eating her out, her favorite player and crush was giving head to her behind the Pro-Bending Stadium! It was a dream come true!

The excitement was bringing Mao closer and closer to climax, her sex dripping more and more as she ground against Korra’s lips.

The Avatar looked up at her curiously, pulling her lips back, licking them after she did.

“How you feeling?” She asked, bringing two fingers over to start rubbing the other’s clit, listening to the soft wet sound, as well as Mao’s cries of pleasure.

“A-Amazing!~” She cried out, pulling her hand back from her face as she did, her mind frayed between trying to stay quiet and just not caring. Regardless, she was close, and she wanted to share this moment with the Avatar, make it special

“W-Wait!” She spoke up quickly, feeling the other stop immediately.

“What is it? Are you okay?” Korra asked worriedly, pulling her fingers away as she looked up at her.

Mao let out a breath, relaxing against the wall as she looked down at her.

“I’m fine. I just…I wanted to do something in particular…i-if that’s alright.”

Korra looked up at her, eager to know. “Oh, alright. What do you wanna do?” She asked, her hands now resting on her thighs.

“I was hoping maybe I could kiss you and you could…um…finger me…” She said the last two words softly, embarrassed that she said them. She hoped she didn’t have to repeat them.

Lucky for her, it appeared she didn’t need to, as she saw Korra rise up on her feet in front of her, pressing her lips to hers as her hand traveled back down to the other’s dripping cunt.

Mao muffled her surprised hums against Korra as she kissed her, doing her best to reciprocate as she began to push her tongue out once more against Korra’s lips. She could feel the other woman open her mouth for her, her tongue mingling with her own.

She felt Korra’s hand slide up closer to her cunt, making Mao shiver in excitement. She felt one finger graze her entrance, then two; and in one swift motion, both of them slid inside her, causing the young woman to moan into Korra’s mouth.

The Avatar pulled her mouth away slightly, catching her breath as she looked into her eyes. “Shhh, it’s okay, Mao. Everything’s alright~” She whispered, starting to slowly pump her digits inside her, all the while enjoying the noises the other was making.

She leaned to her neck, kissing and softly nibbling on her flesh as she did. As she finger-fucked her, her thumb was in charge of massaging her clit, which was sending shocks and jolts of pleasure around the fan’s body.

“Haaaah~ K-Korra!” She moaned out, no doubt about to tell the other of her inevitable climax.

“G-Gonna! Gonna-…Haaaaaah!!~” Mao arched her head back as he climax hit her, soaking Korra’s fingers as she felt herself going limp against the wall, the ecstatic sting of her orgasm making her legs shake and her mind fog up.

Korra slowed down her fingering to a stop, pulling her now slick digits out of the other, her other hand making sure Mao didn’t fall to the ground. She could hear the other’s ragged breathing and whimpering as she leaned against the wall, her mouth agape and her glasses almost falling off her face.

Thankfully, Korra pushed them back up, giving the other a quick peck on the cheek as she did.

“So, what’d you think?~”

Mao took a few seconds to answer, “That was…amazing~” She said with a pleasured grin, looking up at Korra as she did. She started to gain her balance now, a hand resting on the wall as the other one reached down to pull her pants and underwear back on.

As she got dressed, she saw Korra licking her slick digits clean, looking back at her as she did.

“Delicious~” She said, making the other’s heart skip a beat.

“Thanks. I really am happy that you did this with me.” She said, rubbing the back of her head.

“Of course. I wanna give my biggest fan a special reward~” Korra said, making the other giggle even more.

She could see Korra heading back through the door, making her heart sink slightly. She was hoping that the two could have something more than this.

The Avatar stopped in the doorway, turning back at her, “Ya know, I really hope you show up at more of our games, I’d love to show my fan some more appreciation~”

Mao’s eyes widened; her cheeks flushed a dark red as she realized that this could be a regular thing.

“I…I would love to.” She said, still in shock.

“I’ll see you later, Mao. Goodnight~” Korra said before stepping inside and closing the door.

Mao gaped at the door for a few seconds, turning around and quickly starting to leave the alley, letting what just happened for the past hour really sink in. The Avatar went down on her. Her favorite player went down on her!

“…Holy shit, those two aren’t gonna believe this.”


	2. Daughter's Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the unfortunate falling out between Senna and Tonraq, Korra takes it upon herself to help her mother out when she moves to Republic City.

Korra had no idea what to make of this, but she knew that she had to accept it as soon as she could. Her parents had split up, for good, after all these years they spent together. Her mother told her that it wasn’t out of anything malicious, but that she couldn’t stand being ignored by someone too occupied with work. Her father said that he understood Senna’s motivations, and that if it was better for her, then he would go through with it.

That didn’t stop Korra from feeling like absolute trash, however. Every logical part told her that this was just how it was, but another part said that this was somehow her fault. That she had caused this rift between them somehow.

That might have been why she was waiting in the harbor for her mom to finally step into Republic City. This would be her first time stepping inside the city, and thankfully she wouldn’t be without somewhere to live. Asami was generous enough to give her a suite to live in for the time being. Despite Senna’s insistence that she needn’t go that far for her, Korra’s was twice as insistent that she accept.

Now, it was just the Avatar and Naga, sitting together on the empty dock in the early morning. Naga could tell something was bothering the young woman, so she did her best to cheer her up, starting by licking her face affectionately.

Unfortunately, Korra wasn’t in the mood for that, “Naga, stop.” She said tersely, pushing the large dog lightly away, causing her to turn away from her master with a whine.

After a few seconds, Korra reached a hand towards her, petting her back. “I’m sorry, girl. It’s just…I don’t know what went wrong. And I’m scared that it’s because of me.” She confessed, looking down into the water.

“I know that this was a thing between them, but if I didn’t do what I did and make dad the chief, then maybe they-“

She was cut off by another sudden lick by her furry companion, who just stared at her, panting lowly.

Korra stared back at her, a moment of clarity hitting. “…You’re right, Naga. What’s done is done, and there’s nothing that can change that.” She said, locking back up as she heard the sound of a boat’s horn going off. She shot her head toward the open water, seeing a boat move towards them on the horizon. This must be her!

She shot to her feet, anxiously waiting to see her mother again as she watched the boat begin to dock. Not too long after, people began disembarking from there and onto the dock.

“Korra!” Senna cried out from the crowd before rushing over to pull her daughter in for a tight hug, dropping her bags in the process as she did. She had a huge grin on her face as she embraced her daughter.

“Mom! You made it!” She returned, hugging the older woman back as she stood there.

“Of course I did, dear.” She assured, looking the other in the eye as she stepped back, picking up her things in the process. “I’m just relieved that I get to see a familiar face. Some of the people on the boat were very rude.” She remarked with a slight pout, making Korra chuckle.

“Yeah, it was like that for me too when I first came here. Now come on, let’s head to the penthouse.” She started to bring her over to Naga, who was just as excited to see her.

“Penthouse?? I thought- WOAH! Hahah! Oh, it’s good to see you too, Naga.” She greeted as she felt the large canine lap her face playfully, once again dropping her bags. Korra then took the liberty to carry them for her, hopping on top of Naga with ease.

“Come on, mom!” She called back to the older woman, who was surprised by how eager her daughter was to help.

Senna climbed on top of the polar bear dog; her arms wrapped around her daughter as she readied herself for a wild ride.

“Korra, you don’t have to do all this for me, you know?” She said, seeing the other look back at her.

“I know. But I want to. It just wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t.” She said with a nod. “Besides, I wanna make sure your first day in Republic City was better than mine. Now c’mon, Naga, you know where ta go!” She turned back to her ride, and in the next moment, Naga was rushing from the docks toward the city, taking care not to knock or bump into anyone as she did.

* * *

“Oh my goodness, it’s so…big.” Senna stared wide-eyed inside the large suite that Korra brought her to. She stepped inside the door, observing the impressive room as she saw Korra set her bags down on one of the tables. This was at least twice as large as her old home in the South Pole.

There was an outside deck that was a few stories up from the city streets, there was a kitchen stocked with various food and drink, and there was a living room with a couple couches and even a footrest! Senna definitely didn’t have this before now.

“And that’s not all.” Korra said proudly as she began escorting her up a spiral staircase to the next floor of the room. As soon as they reached the final step, Senna’s eyes widened in shock as she saw a large, neatly made bed against the back wall of the small room. There were night stands on either side of it, both of them with lamps on. And to top it all off, a skylight was poised right on the roof.

“Korra, this is-“

“Uhp, and check this out.” She brought Senna to a door on the right of the bedroom, opening it up to reveal the most lavish bathroom she had ever seen.

A large mirror hung on the wall to the left, counter right under it, and to the right of the entrance was a bathtub AND a shower beside each other. The tub was large enough to fit at least three of Senna inside.

Said woman took in everything with awe, in disbelief that this was actually going to be her home. “Korra…you didn’t need to do all this for me. I’m only one woman, after all.”

Korra rest a hand on the other’s shoulder, “Mom, it’s okay. Asami was happy to lend a hand and get you this place. And you don’t even have to worry about paying for it. You can stay here for as long as you want.” She assured.

Senna took a step back, into the lavish bedroom as she looked around silently. This was all so much for the older woman; she couldn’t believe that this was going to be her home in Republic City. And all by herself too…

“Well, she’s a very considerate young woman.” Senna said with a grin, “But this might be a bit too big for just me.”

“Oh! I’ll stay with you!” Korra said eagerly with a grin, following behind her mother.

“Korra, dear, you don’t need to do that. Last thing I wanna do is hold you down.” Senna said, though secretly was eager to have someone familiar stay with her. She just didn’t want her daughter to think she was stuck with her or something.

“Mom, you’re not holding me back, I promise. I want to be here for you. Besides, it’s not like anything’s going on with me anyway, so it’s no big deal.” Korra assured, arm wrapped around Senna as she pulled her in for a hug.

“…Alright, dear. That sounds lovely.” She hugged Korra back, relieved to have her daughter here with her again.

“Great! Now let’s get you unpacked.” Korra rushed back downstairs, grabbing her mother’s bags from the kitchen before heading back up, tossing them on the bed.

“Wait, Korra!” Senna stopped the other before she could open the first case. “I…I would prefer I unpack myself.” She added, Korra taking a step back.

“Oh, I understand. Sorry, mom.” Korra apologized before making her way back downstairs to the living room. She wasn’t sure why, they were both ladies after all, but who was she to get in the way of her mom.

For now, she just took in the lavish suite, getting used to it all since she was going to be living here with her mom now. It was hardly a bad rap for her either, she loved her mom to death. She should make sure her first day in Republic City was unforgettable.

“Hey, mom!” She called out from the bottom of the steps.

“Yes, dear?” Asked her mother from the upper floor.

Korra hesitated for a second, but why though? She was just asking to take her mom on a day out. Why was her heart racing and her palms getting sweaty? It was just her mom.

“…I wanted to ask if maybe you’d like to go out for the day with me? I can show you some cool places around here.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely!” Senna beamed the bedroom. “I’ll go get ready.”

“W-We don’t have to go right now!” Korra added, her face red, “We can just hang out here and get used to the new place if you want.”

“Oh, it’s fine, Korra. I was actually hoping to explore the city when we landed. And who better to escort me around than the Avatar?” She chuckled softly, no doubt in the midst of getting changed, judging by the soft sounds of fabric waving around.

“Okay! Take your time.” Korra called out before making her way to the living room, waiting.

For some reason, imagining her mother changing clothes made Korra feel extra anxious. What was with her today? Was it just nerves about her mom and dad’s falling out? Or maybe it was something else?

The sound of footsteps snapped Korra out of her thoughts as she turned to the stairwell, spotting her mother in a new outfit. Her eyes widened a bit as she saw her.

“How do I look?” Senna asked, hands folded together as she turned to her daughter with a grin.

She was now wearing a light blue tube top with white waves on the bottom, the top of her chest and arms exposed as she stood there hopefully. No betrothal necklace hung around her neck, just a choker. She also wore a few bracelets on her right arm, the other one empty. Senna also wore a sloping indigo skirt with pockets that went down to her left knee from the middle of right thigh. Under it was pair of black leggings. In addition, she was carrying a water canteen over her shoulder.

Needless to say, it took Korra back to see her mother dress so daringly. “M-Mom!” She exclaimed in surprise, face red as she looked at her.

“I know, it’s a bit new for me, but I figured that I might as well give it a go. Something new and exciting, ya know?” She chuckled softly. “It’s not too much, is it?” 

Korra took a moment to really take in her mother’s outfit, it was a lot more provocative than what she was used to wearing, and man was it working on her. However, she pushed those thoughts aside, for her mother’s sake.

“Nah, ya look great!” Korra assured with a grin, filling the older woman with relief as she stood there.

“Excellent. Now, how about we get going?” Senna took the other’s hand, an excited look on her face as she was clearly eager to get out there and have fun.

“Yeah, let’s do it!” Korra said with rejuvenated vigor as she began making her way back to the elevator, her mother in tow as she was excited for a whole day with her.

* * *

The two of them were now on the street together, Senna looking upon everything with wonder and awe. The tall, impressive buildings, all the automobiles and trolleys in the street, and of course so many people! It nearly overwhelmed her.

Naga was back at the suite, so it was just the two of them for now.

Korra watched at how amazed the other was, a smile on her face as she did. It was almost adorable how the older woman looked at the city. She wondered if that’s what she looked like too when she came here.

They were now walking beside Avatar Korra Park, Senna gushing a bit at how Korra managed to get a park named after her. However, said Avatar felt embarrassment as she walked past it, glancing at the statue that she could see a few yards away.

A soft whistle snapped her out of her daze, now looking back at the source of it. She saw a well-dressed young man in a white suit and glasses staring at her mom. He had a neatly trimmed beard and combed-back, black hair.

“Well, afternoon, beautiful.” He greeted with a smarmy grin as he looked Senna in the eyes.

“Er, hello.” The older woman greeted, very put off by the young man’s gaze, which mostly seemed locked onto her chest.

“What’s a lovely young lady like you doing out here?”

“Well, I’m just in the middle of touring the city with-“

“Oh, I can totally give you a tour! And in style too.” He reached an arm around Senna, “I got the latest Future Industry brand Satomobile.” He bragged.

Senna tensed up, wanting to pull away from the other, but at the same time felt it would be too rude to do so.

Korra was already starting to see red, watching as he shamelessly started flirting with her mother. It felt almost irrational how upset she was, not only that, but she felt…something else? She was about to step in but felt confident that her mother could help herself.

Senna instead tried to go for a more calm approach, “I certainly appreciate it, but I don’t think I have what you’re looking for. I’m actually well into my forties, so I’m much too old for you, I’m afraid.” Hopefully that would stop this guy in his tracks.

“Hey, age is just a number. Besides, I love older women~” The sleaze assured, even starting to lean closer to Senna, who felt herself on the verge of water smacking this guy.

Luckily, it didn’t seem she would have to.

Korra suddenly shoved herself in front of her mother, pushing the other guy away, “Hey! Back off! She said she doesn’t wanna go with you!” She said firmly, glaring into the other’s eyes. The strange feeling she had grew as she confronted the other, some desire to make sure her mom was safe, and away from shitty guys like this.

The young man grits his teeth in frustration, “How about you back off! This doesn’t concern you, muscles, you know who my dad is?” He glared back.

“I don’t give a shit, if he’s got such a scumbag son like you, I’d hate to be him.” She retorted; teeth gritted.

“Korra, dear! Stop this.” Senna suddenly started to pull Korra back. “It’s not worth it.” She said firmly.

Korra turned back to her with a groan, “But mom, he was clearly bothering you.”

“Mom?” The guy’s eyes widened in realization as the two looked back at him, “Fuck that noise, forget it.” He spat with a groan, continuing his way down the sidewalk, face tensed in aggravation.

Korra wasn’t satisfied with that, so in a fit of frustration, she bended the concrete the guy was walking on, so it suddenly trapped his feet, keeping him imprisoned.

“What the hell?!” He cried out, trying to turn around, having a good idea of why this happened. “You crazy bitch! I’ll have you thrown in jail!” He yelled, but Korra and her mother were already walking away. Passers-by didn’t seem too fazed at the sight.

Korra had her arm around her mother, now a good few blocks from him.

“Korra, you didn’t have to do that.” Senna turned to her, more concerned now than upset.

“Yeah, I did, mom. I saw how he was upsetting you.” She assured, her grip on Senna tightening up before she felt the other pull away, stopping beside her.

“I don’t want my first day in Republic City to include me seeing my daughter hauled off to jail.” Senna stated firmly.

Korra took a deep breath, “Mom, you know that if anyone deserves to be thrown in jail, it’s him.”

“Regardless, doing something like that isn’t going to look good for you…although…I am thankful for you intervening.” She confessed.

“Well of course. I gotta make sure you’re alright while you’re here.” Korra assured with a nod. “Wouldn’t set right if I let some jerk ass like him treat you like that.”

Senna gave a soft chuckle, flattered at her daughter, “That’s really nice of you, dear, but I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”

“Oh, I won’t get in trouble. The police will know what’s up when they find him.” Korra assured, “I locked him in the ground in such a way that they’ll recognize it was me.”

“Wow, I didn’t know that.” Senna remarked, an amused look on her face.

“Yeah. Kind of a secret between us. But anyway, I got the perfect place for us to go to next.” Korra said confidently, leading her mother on.

* * *

The two of them spent a good chunk of the day touring Republic City, Korra leading her to some of her favorite sights, such as the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center, City Hall, even stopping by the Harmony Tower to take in all the city had to offer.

It was almost sunset by the time the two were finished, Korra having one last stop in mind for them. The best noodles in Republic City, she boasted before stepping inside Narook’s. They got seated and served in a matter of minutes, which Senna found most impressive.

Senna couldn’t help but laugh as Korra recounted when she was here, dealing with one of her past pro bending rivals. He sounded like a real jerk. All the while, the two of them were enjoying some seaweed noodles that tasted like they came straight from the south pole.

“You should have seen his face, mom, when Naga popped in!” Korra guffawed as she rests her elbow against the table. “I swear, I was worried he’d pass out or something.” She added, her laughing turning into chuckles now.

“Korra, you really shouldn’t use Naga like that.” Senna chuckled, betraying her warning as she wiped a tear from her eye.

“Oh, come on mom. It wasn’t like she attacked him or anything.” She assured, taking a quick bite of her noodles. She watched as her mother ate as well.

The two then started to slurp in silence, occasionally exchanging glances. The whole mood turned a bit awkward as they realized they were the only customers there.

Korra felt that she had to be in charge to changing this. “So, um…how are you enjoying Republic City so far?”

“Oh, it’s very lovely.” Senna remarked with a grin, “I already feel so welcome. Well, save for what happened earlier.”

“Don’t worry, mom. Not everyone here wants to get in your pants. Though, you do gotta be careful of people like that.” Korra remarked, her chopsticks absentmindedly prodding into the bowl. “But I know you can take anyone that tries to screw you over.” She added, a smirk on her face as she eyed her mom.

“Korra, come on.” Senna chuckled with a blush, “You praise me too much.”

“I don’t praise you _enough_. You’re a kickass woman, mom. I’m happy to be your kid.”

Korra’s words of praise made Senna’s face heat up, her heart racing as she looked back at her. “Honestly, you’re too much.” She teased as she took another bite of her food, sipping some of her tea that she ordered prior.

The young woman’s face began to tense up slightly, the words she wanted to say forming in the back of her throat. She just didn’t know how to say them, or if she should say them.

Senna noticed how tense she looked almost immediately. “Korra? Is something wrong?” She asked, reaching a hand over to rest on the other’s.

“Mom…I’m sorry about what happened with you and dad.” The Avatar said lowly, looking down at the table as she did.

Her mother took her hand, her face sinking with worry. She knew they would have to talk about this eventually. “Honey, don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault at all.”

“I know, but it’s like…I’m worried that it was. Like, what I’ve done in the south might have done something with you guys that-“  
“Korra.” Senna said firmly, an intense look in her eyes as she stared her daughter down. It was definitely enough to shut the young woman up.

“What happened between your father and I was absolutely not your fault. It was between us, and honestly…it was kind of inevitable.” She confessed, “I still care for your father and don’t bear him any ill will. This was a mutual agreement. I understand that you’re upset about it, and both me and your father are here for you if you need it.” She kept caressing the other’s knuckles as she looked into her eyes.

Korra took a deep breath, then exhale, her gaze turning back to the older woman,“…Sorry, mom.”

“Korra, you have done so much good. Not just for the world, but for all of us in the South Pole. Every day I live a proud woman knowing that my daughter is doing such great things.” A smile grew on her face as she looked into the other’s eyes.

The young woman let out a soft gasp as she heard her, cheeks flushed red as she kept holding her hand. “Mom…” Her heart was racing eyes shifting from her mother’s eyes to her lips. They looked so enticing for whatever reason.

“I couldn’t be any more happy of the woman you’ve grown up to be. It still amazes me all the ways you keep impressing me-“ Senna froze up, eyes wide in shock as she found herself unable to speak. Korra was kissing her, and not how most would kiss their mother.

Korra’s eyes slammed shut as she pressed her lips to her mother’s kissing her hotly as they continued to hold hands. It didn’t matter that they were in a restaurant, she needed her mom to know how she felt. She braced herself for the worst as she kept kissing. Oddly enough, there was no protest from her. There was also no encouragement from her other either, however. It was a coin flip, and Korra hoped that at the very least she didn’t lose.

Soon, she pulled away slowly, opening her eyes as she gazed into her mother’s surprised, flushed face. Korra sat back in her seat, tensing up as she awaited her reaction.

“…I…want to be there for you. Like that…” Korra added, making sure her meaning got across. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as she clutched her hands tightly.

“…I think we should head back to the room.” Was all Senna could say before she got up from the table, making her way out.

Korra blew it. She knew she blew that whole day. And now her and her mother’s relationship was going to tank. All because she just had to go and pursue these stupid, gross feelings! She threw some money on the table before heading out and following her mom, keeping a good distance as they were heading back.

* * *

It was a touch awkward walking back, especially with Korra yelling the directions at her mother in the crowd, who didn’t even respond as she followed them. Despite this, Korra made sure at the very least she got home safely.

It was night time by the time they reached the hotel, Korra watching her mother step inside, hesitating before following her in and then inside the elevator. She finally got a good look at her mother’s face.

She didn’t look mad, or even upset, she looked…confused. Contemplative. Like she was thinking through something.

Korra looked back at the elevator, watching as it stopped on their floor. They both made it back to their room, still in silence as she opened the door for her mother. She followed behind her as she locked the door.

Senna stopped in the living room, Korra watching her intently as she did.

“…Korra, dear.” She started turning around to face her, her face still flat and emotionless.

It didn’t take long for Korra to start crumbling at her gaze, “M-Mom, I’m really sorry about before. I’ve just been feeling like this for a while, and I know it’s weird and wrong and everything, but I felt like I needed to tell you and show you, and it’s bad that I feel this way about you but I sti-“ She stopped as soon as she felt the gentle caress of her mother on her cheek. She was almost on the brink of tears.

She looked back down to see her, the older woman caressing her cheek with a smile. “Korra…it’s okay.” She assured softly before leaning to press her lips against Korra’s, really surprising the young woman.

Of course, she kissed back, more than relieved as she felt the other’s lips against her own, humming softly at the feeling of her arms around her.

Korra was in absolute bliss right now as she felt her mom’s arms around her, holding her close as the kiss began to progress. Their tongues circled and played with each other, both of them moaning softly at the feeling of the other.

She slid her hands slowly up to her mother’s chest, lightly massaging it through the shirt she was wearing, about to pull it down when she suddenly felt Senna pull away from the kiss, leaving the both gasping for air.

Korra was worried that she was doing something wrong and began to pull away.

“Bedroom. Now.” Senna gasped, almost like a command as she began to make her way up the steps, Korra right on her tail as she did. She couldn’t believe that she was going to have sex with one of the most amazing women she knew.

Once both were on the top floor, Senna pulled Korra to the bed, laying on it while Korra was on top. Her heart was racing as she looked up at the young woman, a smile on her face as she readied herself.

“I was thinking a lot about this…on the walk back here…” The older woman confessed, hands resting on Korra’s shoulders as she lightly caressed them, earning a soft hum from the Avatar.

“I thought about how ‘wrong’ or ‘gross’ that people would think about this. About us.” She added, reaching a hand up to her daughter’s hair to undo it. She watched as it fell behind the other’s head.

“But then I realized…who cares what they think?” She smirked up at her, “I’m absolutely willing to make this a thing, Korra. All the way~” She leaned to her ear in a whisper, giving her lobe a playful flick of her tongue.

A sudden burst of energy shot through Korra as she continued to strip the woman under her, pulling off her shirt and tossing it aside, exposing the other’s breasts as she did. “Oh fuck, mom~ You’re so beautiful~” She remarked before leaning down to take one of her breasts in her mouth, suckling on it lightly as she toyed with the other one.

Senna let out a shivering moan as she felt her daughter’s lips around her nipple, making her arch against her leg.

“K-Korra~” She exhaled, her face flushed dark as the warm, wet appendage rubbed against her pert nipples. She reached one hand down to Korra’s head, keeping her there as the other began to undo her skirt.

Soon, the young woman pulled away, noticing how her mother tried to strip.

“Allow me~” Korra offered before leaning herself back and began stripping her mother the rest of the way, eager to see her in all her glory. She pulled off her leggings and skirt, along with her shoes before turning back to the naked woman on the bed.

Her mouth was agape as she stared at her. It was like looking at beauty incarnate. The older woman’s sensual curves, her beautiful brown skin, the enticing shape of her breasts, not to mention her slightly hairy sex made Korra stop dead in her tracks to admire. Combine that with the light of the moon shining on her from the skylight made it look like a scene out of a dream.

“Korra?” Senna spoke, snapping the other out of her daze. A soft chuckle escaped her as she watched how flustered her daughter got.

“S-Sorry.” Apologized Korra before she began to get on her knees in front of the woman, her face right in front of her crotch.

“K-Korra…” Senna shivered, feeling the other’s warm breath on her wet sex.

Korra looked up at the woman on the bed, hands resting on her thighs. “Mom. You’ve done so much to make me feel happy, this is the least I could do.” She said, chin resting against the bed.

She hissed softly through her teeth, hands gripping the sheets for now as she stared her daughter down. “…O-Okay, dear. Impress me once more~” She teased with a grin, now relaxing on the bed as she looked down at her eager daughter.

Korra licked her lips, leaning down as she started lapping against her mother’s folds as she lightly cupped her thighs. She could hear moaning as she started slowly at first, taking in her mother’s taste. She closed her eyes as she now got a rhythm going.

Senna meanwhile had her mouth agape as moan after soft moan left her. The feeling of the other’s tongue on her sex made her shudder in bliss, not having recalled the last time she felt like this. It only just started, but Senna already felt immense pleasure, clearly Korra knew just how to make a woman scream in delight.

The Avatar hummed against the other’s sex, swallowing her arousal like it was her last meal. She never thought in her wildest dreams that she would get a chance like this. If she were dreaming, she wishes she would never wake up.

Her licking started to pick up speed as she began pressing her tongue deeper inside her. As she did, Senna’s moans got louder and rougher, pleasure coursing through her body as she arched against her daughter’s mouth.

The sounds of her ecstasy motivated the young woman as she kept going faster, wanting nothing more than to ensure that the woman she was eating out was utterly pleasured. Her eyes shut as she could feel the other dripping slicker on her face.

Senna could already feel herself on the cusp of orgasm, sweat running down her body and onto the bed. She white-knuckled the sheets as her bucking against Korra’s lips picked up. All the while, her moans turned into blissful chants of the woman’s name.

“Korra~ Korra~ I’m so close!~ Please, Korra!~” She begged as jolt after jolt of pleasure coursed down her body, building up in her crotch more and more.

Soon enough, with one more cry of pleasure, the inevitable happened, and Senna finally hit orgasm. A shuddering, shrill moan filled the roam as Korra’s licks slowed down, and with it, her mother’s climax soaked her lips and chin.

Korra slowed her licks as she heard the other whimpering and gasping in her post-orgasmic haze. Soon, she pulled away, finding herself out of breath as well. Her mouth hung open as she turned her attention to her mother.

“How…How was that?” She asked between breaths.

A smile formed on Senna’s face as she looked down at Korra. “You did absolutely amazing, dear~” She praised; wiping sweat off her forehead.

“I’m happy to hear that.” Korra smiled, now starting to get up, now starting to take off her own clothes, tossing them to the side and showing off her toned, athletic form. And whether intentional or not, giving her mother a hell of a show.

Senna was impressed by just how fit her daughter was, her muscular form making her mouth water slightly as she stared. No doubt she must have got that from her father. Her own sex was more unshaven than her own, more hair lining around her entrance. It didn’t make a difference to Senna, however, she still looked absolutely beautiful.

Now they were both completely naked, Korra eyeing her mother like a hungry fox cat eyes its prey. She pressed her hands to the bed, about to crawl on top towards her.

“Oh! Korra!” Senna’s eyes widened in realization, an idea hitting her.

Korra stopped in her tracks, focus entirely on her mother. “What is it?” She asked worriedly.

“Could you get something for me please?”

Korra stood back up, a bit put off by the sudden request, “Okay. What is it?”

“In the drawer over there, there’s…something I want you to get. You’ll know when you see it.” She pointed to a vanity to the right of the bed, watching as Korra made her way toward it.

She hummed softly, opening a drawer and seeing nothing, then opening another drawer and instantly realizing what she was referring to.

“…Mom!” Korra turned to her in surprise, a smile on her face. Senna’s cheeks were flushed dark red but returned the smile.

She watched Korra pull what was obviously a dildo out from the drawer, heading back to the bed with it.

“I had no idea you were like that~” Korra teased as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Well, I have to keep myself entertained somehow.” Senna said with a nervous chuckle. “Now come here, dear.” She patted the spot on the bed next to her.

Korra eagerly obeyed, still holding the toy with a fascinated smile. She felt Senna reach over and take it.

“Now Korra, are you gonna be a good girl for me?~” Senna asked with a grin, toying with the dildo in her hands.

Korra shiver in arousal, biting her lip in excitement. “Yeah, I am~” She answered, watching as she began to reach the toy down to her thigh, edging the tip closer to her crotch. Her face went red in realization as she watched, then turned to her mother, who still had grin on her face.

“Are you ready, dear?” She asked softly.

Korra nodded eagerly, “Yes, I am! I’m ready, mommy!~” She practically begged.

The name was a bit surprising, but she was far from opposed. Senna then began to push the toy inside Korra with ease, no doubt the excitement from earlier was enough to get Korra ready.

“Ahhhh!~” Korra cried out as she felt the toy slip into her, now feeling her mother thrust the toy in and out of her eager sex. Moan after moan left the young woman as each thrust shot bliss across her toned form.

Senna watched this with extreme interest, biting her lip as she listened to the sounds of her daughter’s cries. They were absolutely incredible, better than any music she had heard before. While one hand kept thrusting the toy in, another held Korra’s hand tightly as she did. She wanted her to know that she was there for her, of course.

Korra kept grunting in pleasure, teeth gritted as she bucked against the toy, “F-Faster~” She begged, looking toward her mother as she gasped out her plea.

“What’s the magic word?~” Senna teased, still going at a decent pace.

“Please!~ Please, mommy!~” Korra gasped hotly, squeezing her hand tightly as she felt her pick up the pace. Her cries were more shrill and louder, her grip on her mother’s hand tightening up as she arched against the dildo.

“There’s a good girl~ Are you getting close?” She whispered, leaning close to Korra’s face.

She just gave an affirmative hum and a nod, noticing how close their lips were. “Yes, mommy~” She moaned, in the next moment feeling the other’s lips against her own as she was already edging closer to climax.

Senna kept thrusting the toy into Korra, humming against her lips as her tongue began to explore the inside of her mouth. She could feel Korra reciprocate, both of them gasping and humming hotly against each other as they do.

Suddenly, Korra groaned, pulling away from Senna, a string of saliva connecting their lips as her mouth shot open.

“Mommy! I’m so close! I’m so close, mo- mm- mmf- Haaaaaah!!~” Korra shot her head back as she finally came, her hips thrusting into the air as the high of her orgasm hit her. Thrusts began to turn into bucks, which turned into slight spasms, until finally Korra lay limp on the bed, gasping for breath and coated with sweat.

Senna observed this with pride, happy that she could turn her daughter, the powerful Avatar Korra, into a moaning mess. The sounds of her soft gasps filled her with joy as she started to slowly pull the toy out of her.

A grunt left Korra as she felt the toy leave her, eyes opening as she turned reverently to her mother. “Mom…” She panted, watching as the older woman licked the toy clean, even going so far as to deep throat the thing. Korra’s eyes widened at the sight, in awe of her.

Once she was done, Senna set it on the nightstand, turning back to Korra. “How was it?” She asked anxiously, noting the flustered look on her face.

“That was…amazing, mom. You did wonderful~” Korra beamed, a huge smile on her face as she wrapped an arm around the other.

“Thank you, dear, you did amazing too. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were quite experienced in eating out a girl~”

“Er…well, uh…” Korra’s eyes shifted nervously. Senna then burst into giggles at this, pulling Korra in for a hug.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Korra. I’m certainly thankful for it~” She let go, now starting to lay down. Korra soon joined her, facing her as she pulled the blankets over the two of them.

Korra leaned forward, pecking her mom on the lips. “Goodnight mom, I love you.”

Senna smiled, returning the kiss before pulling Korra in close, their chests touching as she began to close her eyes too. “I love you too, Korra. Goodnight.”

Korra fell asleep with a huge grin on her face, holding the woman tight in her arms as she dozed off.


End file.
